


Drakonas

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Magic!AU, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids that enter the Academy never return, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drakonas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated! This idea has been around for quite a while, but it wasn't until yesterday that I got the inspiration to write this. It's the longest one-shot I've ever written, at 5300+ words. I seriously hope people enjoy this. I love writing fantasy stories, if you haven't noticed from my previous fics, and I hope you like this one.

 

Kids that enter the Academy never return, they said.

That statement was half-true, but not for the reasons they thought were correct.

Those that wanted to leave, could leave. But, only if they had enough control over themselves.

We never left, because we didn’t want to leave.

We never left, because we found home.

A home that has always been and will always be protected by the five founders.

-

The Academy for The Gifted was meant for a very special group of people. A supernatural kind of special. All the teachers that taught there were specialized in some sort of power, and taught the classes in relation to that power.

A group of teachers kept tabs on news all over the world, looking for children that had developed their powers, to bring them into the Academy to live and train. A few individuals in that group also had the unique ability to sense if a child had a power, however, it was not their main power.

The Academy was built in the forests of Russia, and each and every brick that was placed was spelled with all sorts of protection spells, so as to ensure the utter secrecy of the school’s unique staff and student population’s abilities.

Of course, over time, word spread about a school that children were taken to and never returned, but no one knew where the school was. All they knew was that it was called the Academy, because that’s what the people that came to collect the children left behind.

A blank name card, with only one sentence on it: _“Your child will be safe at the Academy.”_ It was the same for every single parent that came into their child’s room to wake them up for the day. Images of the cards circulated on the Internet, but no one spoke up to offer any form of information on the school.

The parents, when their child disappeared, would search fruitlessly for their child, but in their hearts, they knew why their child had been taken. But to say that out loud, and tell other people that their child had been taken because of their unique talents, would definitely get them sent to a mental hospital, so they kept quiet about it.

Every single person that had stepped into the school had one thing drilled into their mind from the start: _“Secrecy is key. If the world knows about us, the consequences could be disastrous.”_

Children from all over the world were brought to the Academy in order to learn more about their powers and how to control them. Language barriers were not a problem, as along with protection spells, a spell had been woven into the foundations and grounds of the schools, one that allowed everyone that stood in its grounds to understand each other regardless of country or language.

No one knew how it worked, but people had tried to figure out how the spell worked. The school itself was so ancient that no one knew when it had been built, all they knew about the history of the school were the five founders of the school.

When people first entered the school grounds, they would be greeted by five large dragon statues erected in memory of the founders. No one knew what their human faces looked like, but below the statues were plaques.

The plaques had the five-dragon Celtic knot that was the crest of the school had been created by the founders themselves engraved in the corner, and a small square of color below it. Beside the square, words were written on the plaque.

The plaque with the blue square read: _“This statue was erected in memory of the first of the Academy’s founders, the Ice dragon.”_

The plaque with the red square read: _“This statue was erected in the memory of the second of the Academy’s founders, the Fire dragon.”_

The plaque with the green square read: _“This statue was erected in memory of the third of the Academy’s founders, the Earth dragon.”_

The plaque with the yellow square read: _“This statue was erected in memory of the fourth of the Academy’s founders, the Air dragon.”_

The plaque with the purple square read: _“This statue was erected in memory of the fifth of the Academy’s founders, the Lightning dragon.”_

The grounds of the school spanned half of the forest in Russia, and due to the spells worked into the foundations of the school, no one could stumble upon their school accidentally.

To the normal people, there was nothing there. It was as if the school was in an alternate reality. Only the people with powers could find the school. And that just added to the mystery of the school.

Of course, with the school’s history, one would expect a number of stories being passed down from teacher to student, from senior to junior. Some stories were forgotten over time. But there were some stories that could never be wiped from people’s memories. This one, like many others about the founders, would be one of them.

-

As the large gates to the Academy slowly swung open, 12 year old Shiota Nagisa gaped at the sight that greeted him. People of different ages were strolling across the school compound, glancing at the gates as it opened and going back to what they were doing previously.

The novelty of watching the gates open wore off after a while. The teacher that had brought him here from his house smiled at his reaction.

“Welcome to your new home, Nagisa.”

Nagisa followed the teacher as she walked across the large expanse of the courtyard, head turning endlessly trying to get a good look at everything that was going on. She led him to the building directly opposite the gates that had a sign saying ‘General Office’.

“Winchester!” the teacher called. “Which one?” two guys looked up and called back. “The taller one with the floppy hair!” the teacher replied. One of the guys nudged the other as he stood up. Nagisa’s eyes trailed up, up and up. “Woah, you’re tall!” he gasped.

The guy making his way over grinned. “I’m Sam Winchester. That guy over there is my brother, Dean,” he introduced himself. The other guy, Dean, gave a wave and went back to eating his pie. “This is Shiota Nagisa, from Japan. He’s a telekinetic and a water manipulator,” the teacher that had brought him here said.

“I see. Okay then, I’ll take over from here. I’ll bet you still have your classes to get to,” Sam grinned. “Of course I do,” the teacher huffed, and left, leaving Nagisa with Sam.

Well then, let’s get started with your orientation! First off, welcome to the Academy, where you’ll be living for the foreseeable future! I’m Sam, as you already know, and I’m a technopath,” Sam said cheerfully. “Is everyone here like me?” Nagisa asked hesitantly. It had been one of the things that had propelled Nagisa to follow the teacher. That, and the fact that the moment his parents found out about his abilities, they flew off to god knows where after screaming and shouting at him, calling him a freak.

“If by ‘like you’ you mean having some sort of power, then yes,” Sam nodded, leading him out of the building. “Now, this is going to take the entire day, the grounds are really big. So, we have this!” Sam gestured to a horse carriage drawn by a lady.

“If you’ll be so kind, Arya?” Sam asked, as he got into the carriage. Nagisa followed him hesitantly. “Of course, Sam,” the lady smiled, and stroked the horse’s back as she said, “Time to go, Starstorm, we have a schedule to keep to!” The horse whickered as if it understood her, and started off at a slow trot. Arya turned to look at the new kid and chuckled.

“I’m Arya Anwar, I can talk to animals and can somewhat manipulate earth,” she introduced herself. “I-I’m Nagisa. Shiota Nagisa. I can manipulate water and have telekinesis?” Nagisa introduced himself slowly. He was only 12! He wasn’t ready for this!

“How old are you?” Arya asked. “12,” he replied. “Ah, I see. Our youngest here is 7! You’ll meet her soon, I guess!” Sam said. Slowly, as they chatted, Nagisa slowly warmed up to them, and was soon talking happily with them.

The carriage slowed down as it reached its first destination. As Sam and Nagisa clambered down from the carriage, Nagisa slowly approached Starstorm. The horse stood perfectly still as Nagisa reached a hand out and started to stroke its mane.

He giggled and turned to follow Sam when he called. Arya waved and called, “I’ll be waiting here!” before he turned a corner and out of sight.

They trekked through the forest, as Sam watched Nagisa take in the sights and sounds around him. “Pretty, right? It’s spring now, so all the plants are in bloom and the animals are out and about,” Sam informed him.

They walked for a little bit longer, before a building came into sight. “Due to the large grounds the school is built on, the buildings are quite far away from each other. If you find yourself too tired, a few teachers will always be available to send students to where they need to go,” Sam told Nagisa.

“This building is for the element manipulators, which is one of the places where you’ll be studying at,” Sam gestured at the building. Nagisa nodded silently, staring up at the building. “Right, on to the next stop!” Sam ushered Nagisa back onto the carriage and they made their way through the school compound.

Nagisa was shown the Magic building, the Shapeshifter building, the Psychic building at which he would also be studying at, the General Studies building that every student had to attend lessons at to learn normal subjects like Calculus, the Cafeteria building, and many others, all catered to all sorts of powers.

“Finally, we have the dormitories! All of our staff and students, including me, live in this area. The Heliotrope and Erythraean wings are for the staff, and the other wings like the Celadon wing you see over there, are for the students. We build more wings when needed, but for now, we don’t. So there you have it! That’s the entire compound!” Sam finished, gesturing at the different dormitories, “Any questions?”

Nagisa nodded. “We passed by a building a while back, and it was made of glass, like a greenhouse, but I couldn’t see anything inside. What building is that?” he asked.

“Ah, the Greenhouse. It’s not really a greenhouse, but we all call it that. No one knows exactly what it was built for, only the Headmaster does. It’s a unspoken rule that no one should approach the Greenhouse without explicit permission, so don’t go there, alright?” Sam explained to him seriously.

Nagisa nodded, and Sam smiled in reply. “Now then, let’s get back to the General Office building! We have to get you formally registered!” Sam ushered him back to the horse carriage, and spent the time talking to Arya and Nagisa.

They finally reached their destination. As they got off the carriage, they thanked Arya and Starstorm. When Nagisa had reached the school, it had been before noon, but the sun was already setting. Sam led Nagisa into the building and went to his desk where his brother was waiting for him and picked up a few papers, walking back to Nagisa.

“Right. Here is your registration confirmation, the student handbook, your student pass, schedule and dormitory key. You’ll be in the Eburnean wing, room 407. You don’t mind having a roommate, right?” Sam passed him the items as he said them.  
Nagisa shook his head. “Great! Also, here’s a campus map for when you get lost. Your luggage should already be in your room,” Sam said cheerfully.

“Since it’s getting late, I’ll get Dean to teleport both of us to your dorm to drop off your things first before taking us to the Cafeteria building. Remember to keep your student pass and whatever things you think is necessary with you at all times!” Sam said, calling for his brother.

Dean transported them to the Eburnean wing and then to the Cafeteria building, just as Sam said, and the two brothers led Nagisa to the large building from which a lot of noise was coming from. After eating amidst a lot of noise, Nagisa found his way back to the dormitory wings and unlocked his room door.

“You Nagisa?” a boy stood before him. Nagisa nodded. “I’m Merlin Emrys, magic user,” the boy said. “I’m Shiota Nagisa, telekinetic and water manipulator,” Nagisa introduced himself. “Great to meet you! Your bed and table are on that side, and your luggage is right there.

“Feel free to make yourself at home! Oh, and welcome to the Academy!” Merlin told him. Nagisa smiled his thanks and turned to unpack his luggage, before washing up and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Merlin woke Nagisa up for breakfast. “Hey, Nagisa, let me see your schedule,” Merlin said as they made their way slowly to the Cafeteria building. Nagisa passed Merlin his schedule, who then told him where to go and how to get there. Nagisa thanked him gratefully, and noticed a commotion from behind as people started screaming.

When Nagisa turned back to look curiously, Merlin just laughed. “That’ll be the shapeshifter boys. Always so popular with the girls and some guys,” Merlin told him, “Well, not all of them, just five of them.” “Why are they so popular?” Nagisa asked.

“Ask the girls,” Merlin snorted. “The five of them have been here since the youngest was six, and he’s now nineteen. They’re crazy strong. The shapeshifters normally are easily overpowered since they can’t shake off telepathic control, but those five can. They can beat any of us here easily. I guess you can call them the elite. Hey, they’re from Japan too,” Merlin went on to say.

As Nagisa listened, they entered the Cafeteria building, and went to pick up trays to get some food. The screaming got louder as the group approached the building and entered it, and Nagisa turned to look at the five guys who were so popular.

-

“Ugh, the bloody noise,” Nino groaned internally as he walked to the Cafeteria building. “All I want to do is get some food,” he groaned out loud. “After this, let’s cast the invisibility spell, shall we?” he nudged Sho.

Sho nodded, rubbing his ears. They walked into the cafeteria and picked up their food, moving to the upper levels. The girls, thankfully, left them alone to eat. “After so long, I’m actually sort of used to the noise,” Jun commented. “Really? That ruckus? I can’t even hear myself think in that noise. Leader agrees with me, right, Leader?” Nino said.

“Hmm? Ah, yeah,” Ohno said absentmindedly. “Ah gahd anadah idea!” Aiba said with his mouth full. “Swallow before you talk, idiot,” Sho said. Aiba swallowed dutifully and said, “I got another idea! What if we use the invisibility spell to come in?” “You know the building’s wards won’t allow that, Masaki. We’ll just use it after we finish eating and sneak out,” Jun said.

They fell into a peaceful silence after that, focusing on eating. “Hey, how are the dreams?” Sho asked Jun and Nino. The two youngest glanced at each other before shrugging. “It’s been more than a year since we started getting the memory-dreams, so we’re fine. Did we really do all that insane stuff?” Jun asked. “What, like cannonballing into the lake and nearly emptying it?” Nino asked.  
“I only did that once!” Jun huffed, “Meanwhile, Aiba had done it more than five times, from what I can remember.” “But it was fun!” Aiba defended. “Alright, alright. If the memory-dreams cause you any pain, tell us,” Sho said. Jun and Nino nodded.

They had met each other in the Shapeshifter building. Given that they were all shapeshifters, it was kind of a given. The first day Nino had come in, Aiba had immediately latched onto him, while Ohno and Sho had become friends. When Jun came, he was dragged into the fold by Aiba, and was soon frequently seen snarking with Nino and bullying Aiba.

Every power had a test every year in order to assess if the student had full control over their powers. The questions changed depending on how long you had been attending the school. In the fourth year in the Shapeshifter building, shifters were brought into a room one by one and asked to shift into the most unique creature they had ever shifted into.

In their fifth year, the five of them had been taken aside by the teachers and told that their lessons would be more advanced from then on. When they asked each other what they had turned into, they were all pleasantly surprised. Aiba had shifted into a pegasus, Ohno into a griffin, Sho into a phoenix, Nino into a kitsune and Jun into a sabertooth tiger.

The teachers saw this, and they knew how special these five were. Shifting into a mythical creature was something only a few shifters could do. In the school’s history, only less than fifty people had been recorded to be able to shift into mythical creatures.

When the headmaster was informed, he made a trip down to their class to speak to them personally after their lessons. He asked them to shift into the creatures again and they did, and Headmaster Johnny nodded to himself before disappearing for a day, but not before telling them that they should not show others what they could shift into.

Now, they had their favourite creatures to change into, apart from the mythical creatures that they could shift into. Aiba liked being a golden retriever, Nino a Tabby cat. Jun liked being a snake, and Sho preferred an Akita Inu. Ohno stayed human most of the time, but he liked being a Siberian cat.

The dreams had started when Ohno turned eighteen. After two months, Sho started having the dreams as well, just that it was from a different perspective. After a while, the two of them just figured that it was fate that they had met, and had left it as such.

However, when Aiba started talking about those dreams, they told the other three what they had found, and came to the conclusion that the dreams started when they were eighteen. Now Jun and Nino were nineteen, but occasionally suffered from migraines that the memory-dreams, as they now called it, caused.

It was a different memory every time they dreamed, and they didn’t have memory-dreams every night. However, what they could deduce from every memory-dream that they had was that they had been dragons. Despite that, try as they might, they could not make themselves shift into dragons. It was as if a massive wall prevented them from even remembering how to shift into one.

After a while, they just let it go. The headmaster had approached them when Jun had turned eighteen, and gave them each a key to the Greenhouse. It had been made for them, Headmaster Johnny had said. So for the first time, five people aside from the headmaster of the Academy entered the Greenhouse.

Of course, they always made sure to go when no one would notice their disappearance, even the teachers. Only the headmaster knew, apart from them. After a while, they developed a routine.

They brought a few sets of clothes over to the Greenhouse once, and after that they would just shift into animals that wouldn’t be easily noticed in the forest and make their way to the Greenhouse, before they changed in it with the key they carried around their necks when they shifted with a thin stretchable rubber cord.

The Greenhouse had a fireplace with some comfortable sofas and armchairs around a small cherry wood table. Above the fireplace was a framed letter left behind by the founders. One section from it said, “Every generation will have a select five that will be able to do things beyond the normal spectrum. That is when the keys should be given to them, for this is where they belong.”

The humongous library that took up half of the Greenhouse held so many books that they had gaped at it for a moment when they first entered the building. From the books, they learnt that they had an endless capacity for powers, and had affinity for a few,  
allowing them to master it as long as they had the determination. As a result, Jun had picked up magic, and the others all found their niches in other powers as well.

From the books in the library, they learnt that the world used to have as many dragons as it did people, maybe even more, for dragons had been the ones to create the world and teach the humans the different powers that they now had. When the dragons felt that the humans had learnt enough from them, they left for other worlds to create new life.

Before they left, they appointed five dragons that would watch over the humans and ensure that the ones that they had imparted their powers to were safe and the world did not collapse.

From the journals that the previous generations had left, they deduced that they were reincarnations of the Founders, and their dragon form would only appear when the school they had created from the ground up was in danger.

In the back of the Greenhouse, was a door that led to the basement. The basement was built with reinforced concrete, and there was nothing in it, apart from a switch. After reading the books, they knew what it was for, but they had no use for it yet. The basement was built to fit five dragons comfortably.

However, for now, they would just attempt to learn new powers and hone the powers they currently had.

-

As previously mentioned, people did leave the Academy. Some were overcome by wanderlust, and left to travel the world, bringing in new students along the way. Others felt that they had wasted too much time in the Academy and left. However, the Academy protected the people that stayed in its grounds from evil. When they left the protection the Academy offered, they were subjected to, and often influenced, by the evils of human nature. One such aspect would be greed.

And it would be that greed that would bring about their downfall.

-

It was just past midnight when an alarm sounded throughout the Academy. The staff and students, who had been trained to react immediately when the alarm sounded, went off to their respective duties and reporting areas.

The five guys, who had been in the Greenhouse, quickly snuck out of the Greenhouse, joining their fellow students in the courtyard. There, sounds of fighting could be heard outside the Academy walls, and the students constantly glanced over to the sounds of the fighting.

Headmaster Johnny addressed the school. A surprise attack had been launched by one of their ex-students, who had hired an army of mercenaries to take over the school. The mercenaries had been previously told about the school, which was strictly against the rules, and the teachers were currently outside fighting them.

The ex-student, who was a Magic user, had ensured that the mercenaries would be able to fight against them. It was his greed for power that had led him to do such things.

Hence, the headmaster humbly requested for the students that had studied over four years in the school to join the fight against the mercenaries, as the teachers needed some back-up. The ones who had studied for lesser would be led to a safe location and protected by some teachers.

The headmaster caught the eyes of Sho, and quickly gestured for them to come over with his eyes as the other students left to join the fight. Sho gathered the other four and approached Headmaster Johnny.

“This ex-student of mine, he is a very strong Mage. He probably has many more Mages that he managed to convince or brainwashed in order to bring down the school wards and protections that were so painstakingly put up. The mercenaries were probably given the power to see the school by those Mages as well. I have never heard of a spell like that, but knowing my ex-student… it’s possible for him to have created one to suit his purposes. Despite this, I have no doubt that our teachers will be able to beat him, but I have no idea how much his skills have improved over the years. I just hope that you will be able to do your part to protect the school,” the Headmaster said. The five of them nodded.

Just then, the school gates broke open with a clang as they fell to the ground. The teachers and students were slowly forced back as the mercenaries and ex-student forged forward. The Headmaster joined the fight without hesitation, hearing the taunts from his ex-student. The five of them were quickly swarmed by mercenaries as well, and started fighting back.

They fought long and hard, and defeated the mercenaries that had tried to attack them. They looked around, and saw their friends, teachers and their pseudo-parents fall to the ground and let out an inarticulate sound of rage at the same time.

They felt a burning start from the bottom of their stomach and looked at each other, eyes widened. They quickly ran into the forest and out of sight. They quickly ran to the Greenhouse, knowing that there was a room especially made for what they were feeling. They ran to the back of the Greenhouse, opening a door that led to a basement.

There, Sho quickly flipped the switch and then they let the rage at their school being destroyed and the humans they had sworn to protect being killed fuel the fire burning in the pit of their bellies, and finally changed into their true forms. The ceiling of the basement opened up to show the starry sky and the moon, and the five of them let loose ground-trembling roars.

With their heightened senses, they heard the fighting briefly stop as people wondered what had made the noise. Only the headmaster smiled, for this had been what he had only dreamed of seeing. They had come to protect the school that they had built with their sweat and tears.

The five dragons quickly took flight from the basement one by one, landing with a thump in the middle of the courtyard. They of course, ensured that they didn’t land on anyone that fought to protect the school.

Everyone that was fighting stopped and stared. No one had imagined that a real dragon existed, much less five of them. After a while, it could be heard being whispered throughout the courtyard. “The founders are here.” The ex-student faltered, but ordered the mercenaries to attack the dragons. No one would stop him from taking over the school, not even the blasted founders.

The purple dragon growled at the headmaster, who nodded and started telling the students and staff to retreat. The mercenaries approached the dragons and started attacking them, but the dragons breathed and the mercenaries started collapsing. Struck by lightning, frozen, burnt, suffocated, trapped in earth, the mercenaries died off one by one until only the ex-student was left.

The blue dragon picked him up and stared straight into his eyes, reptilian eyes burning with anger. “How dare you attack your home! For that, you shall pay,” the blue dragon boomed. He breathed cool air over the man, while the other four dragons surrounded him.  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then the man started screaming. “What’s happening to me?” he screamed in agony. “What you deserve. You shall be ripped of all your powers and be left a crippled amongst the mortals,” the red dragon declared. Finally, the man fell silent, having become unconscious from the pain.

The blue dragon placed him outside the fallen school gates, and as one, the five gave one flap of their wings to hover in the air, observing the damage caused. The staff and students were huddled in one corner of the courtyard, with the lesser-trained emerging from the forest. The blue dragon huffed, and said, “Time to get to work.”

He started to hum. The other four dragons slowly joined in and soon, the ground was shaking as they hummed. As the staff and students watched, the destruction caused by the fight slowly returned to where they used to be. The gates fixed themselves and all the rubble formed the Academy wall that had fallen with the gate. All that remained were the bodies.

Growling, the yellow dragon separated the mercenaries from the people who had given their lives to protect the school, and when all of them had been separated, the mercenaries forming a pile, the red dragon breathed a jet of flame and lit the pile of bodies.

The bodies of the fallen were laid in rows for and slowly cleaned up by the teachers. Crying could be heard as the five dragons landed again with a soft thump. The headmaster approached them. “Thank you, founders,” he said. The green dragon growled out a “You're welcome” and they took off again. They circled around in the sky for a while, before the blue dragon roared and they flew off. The people watched as the founders of the school disappeared into the horizon.

The five of them shifted to human form as soon as they landed in the basement, stumbling to regain their balance. Sho slowly walked over to flip the switch back and the ceiling closed up. “Oh god, the memories are filling my brain,” Aiba groaned. They flopped onto the ground, lying on their backs.

“The seal that we decided to put always gives me a headache when it’s broken,” Jun complained. “Aw, is Princess afraid of a little pain?” Nino bit out, hurting from his own migraine. “C’mon, we’d better join the rest of the school,” Sho slowly stood up. “Aiba, do your healing thing,” Nino said. Aiba concentrated for a while before brightening.

“That feels so much better!” he sighed. “Great. Now help us,” Nino grumped. Aiba laughed, quickly going over and healing the other four. “Thank god for you having the affinity for healing,” Sho sighed in relief.

They picked up the Greenhouse keys from where they’d dropped them and quickly got dressed, leaving the Greenhouse and locking it behind them as they made their way through the forest. When they sneakily rejoined the school, the headmaster noticed them, giving them a slight bow.

They paid their respects to the dead, and stumbled off to bed when the headmaster ordered for every single student to return to their dormitory wings. The staff would remain to give the dead the proper burial they deserved.

The next day, the sun shone bright as people slowly made their way back to the courtyard. It seemed as if nothing had happened the night before, and they were slightly taken aback by how different the courtyard had seemed the night before.

The cemetery now had new rows of graves that people walked by and paid respects to everyday. They would not be forgotten for their contributions to the school and their willingness to give their lives to protect the school, their home.

No one mentioned the founders. It seemed that it had all been a dream, but of course, they knew that what had happened the night before was something that many people did not get to see. It would just remain as one of those stories that were never forgotten, and passed down from senior to junior, teacher to student.

If the five of them went to the Greenhouse more frequently to shift into their dragon forms and lounge around the basement, no one would know.

All that the staff and students knew, was that the next time the school was in danger, the founders would appear again to protect them, and disappear as fast as they came, but always there to protect the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless addition of external fandoms. ♥
> 
> Also:  
> * Russia currently has the largest forests in the world, at 809 million hectares, which was why I chose it.  
> * Heliotrope: purplish hue; purplish-flowered plant; ancient sundial; signalling mirror  
> * Erythraean: reddish colour  
> * Celadon: pale green; pale green glazed pottery  
> * Eburnean: of or like ivory; ivory-coloured


End file.
